


The Angel's Weakness

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: Dean is no longer able to deal with his memories from Hell alone and he desperately call on Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	The Angel's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I'm a huge destiel fan and this is the first fic I post here. I'm really excited! I also would like to say that English is not my native language so please be understanding if there is some mistakes. I'm opened for any recommendation so, if you want me to write about anything in particular don't hesitate to leave a comment and I will see! Thank you for readind this, I'm hoping you'll like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own those characters or this universe.

As every night, he wakes up in a cold sweat. His heavy and short breath reminds him that he’s still human. Lately, he’s been questioning this statement a lot. He was no longer himself, and he probably never will be again. He tortured thousands of souls and actually he was willing to torture anyone as long as he wasn’t the one who had to endure it. Sam kept telling him that he lasted thirty years but it wasn’t making any difference was it? Sometimes, Dean couldn’t help wondering if ten more years of fighting could have allowed him to stay intact. He was soulless, an empty shell. He felt broken. He couldn’t watch his hands without seeing them stained of blood, couldn’t close his eyes without earring the screams of his victims. Dean was used to fed Sammy up with his lies but still, it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. There wasn’t any other option though, since Dean mentioned hell to his little brother he noticed that he was always watching him as to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere alone. Dean couldn’t bear to see the pity in his brother’s eyes every time they looked at each over. He doesn’t deserve any mercy. He gave up willingly, his selfishness led him to his own lost. After all, he was the only one to blame.  
Every night, he dreams about hell and every night he sees himself liking it. He enjoyed torturing other souls as long as he wasn’t hurt. Nothing could ever overcome the deep hole inside him. Every night, he chokes his tears in the pillows of his bed to prevent Sammy from hearing his sobs. He was used to clench his fists so hard that little crescent moon marks appears on his palms. He needed to hurt himself, needed to suffer to ease the guilt he felt deep down. Yet, this night he had reached his limit. He couldn’t pretend that he was okay anymore.  
Dean looks back to call on his brother but, to his great dismay he notices that he is alone. He needed to talk to somebody, he may never say this out loud but he needed someone to keep him away from his dark thoughts. At this precise moment, a thought occurred to him. The only one who truly knows what he’s been through, the only one who can comfort him. Before he can change his mind, and without actually knowing what he was doing he started to pronounce Castiel’s name like an incantation. He desperately needed Castiel. He needed an angel to keep him away from hell. Castiel was the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.  
He wasn’t thinking that Castiel might actually come so, when a bright light blurred him he thought he was dreaming. Castiel was standing there right in front of him. As usual, he was wearing his beige trench-coat and his blue tie that Dean likes so much. As usual, he was so freaking gorgeous, but Dean could never tell him that. Dean noticed something in Cas’s eyes, was it sadness? Castiel bends his head on the left and stared at Dean. Cas knew that Dean was in big trouble when he heard his rasping sore voice call on him. He came as soon as he heard Dean’s prayers because he knew that Dean was on the edge and that he’ll fall any minute. Cas was trying so hard to stay indifferent because he wasn’t allowed to feel anything as an angel. Yet, the sight of Dean on his knees, his bleeding hands and the tears on his face has moved Cas at a point he never thought possible. Cas was feeling defective as an angel. This particular human was able to break all of his walls without an effort. Before he met him he was always remarkable and he never really cared for a human, not the way he care for Dean at least. Cas decided to talk first because Dean was obviously the one who needed comfort. 

«Dean, oh Dean I can only imagine what you’ve been through in hell and I’ll probably blame myself forever for not saving you earlier.»

Dean suddenly laughed nervously, and the second after he was crying. 

«Cas, I beg you, please you have to do something. I… I can’t bear it anymore. I … make it all go away please it destroys me.»

Castiel actually could do what he was asked, he was able to turn Dean’s feelings off but he would never do such a thing. Humans have a tendency to hurt themselves and Cas noticed that when they don’t feel a thing they never end well. He will not watch Dean destroy himself right in front of him, not if he has a say in it. He got closer to Dean and sits in front of him. They were really close now. 

«Dean, I’m sorry but I can’t do what you asked.» 

«Then fuck off Cas!»

Castiel grabbed Dean’s right shoulder, and he looked him in the eye. 

«I, I cannot do that because… you won’t be able to handle it. I cannot do that because I don’t want you to lose yourself. You need to feel something, Dean, even if that’s hurt it will always be better than being without feelings at all. You need to hold on to your humanity.»

«But… that hurts so much Cas, I’m not strong enough, I need your help.» 

Castiel made no answer, instead of that he put his hand on Dean’s cheek. Cas’s touch comforted Dean, for a few seconds the pain was just a bad memory. Without even thinking about what he was going to do, the hunter kissed Cas breathlessly. At first, Cas didn’t know how to react, he was torn between his angel’s duty and his lust for Dean who consumed him since he saved Dean from hell. Suddenly, the hunter pull back and he got up. He was now pacing around Castiel with both hands on his head. 

«Fuck, fuck why the hell did I just do that? Dammit, I’m so sorry Cas, please forgive me.»

Dean was now against the wall. Castiel pushed him so fast that he didn’t even see it coming. Before he could speak, Cas passionately kissed him back. The kiss was so intense that their teeth collided. They were alone, and nothing else mattered at the moment. Dean knew that this was definitely the best kiss he ever experienced and he also knew that Cas was the reason why. He felt himself blushing because his thoughts were now really obscene. When Castiel unsealed their lips, Dean whimpered in frustration. The angel quickly grabbed Dean’s shirt. Oh god! Dean was so turned on right now. This was the first time that his angel seemed to have lost control and the hunter felt himself getting painfully hard at the sight of Cas’s deep blue eyes. The situation was so unrealistic that Dean wondered if he was dreaming or not. He moaned softly when Castiel whispered in his ears.

«I can make you feel better Dean. I can make you come so hard that you won’t even remember your name.»

Dean was so needy for the angel, but he couldn’t manage to find the words he was looking for because Cas’s words were messing with his head. 

«I know the truth Dean. I know that you’ve been having dreams about me. You want me, and I feel the same way.»

While speaking, Cas was moving his hands on Dean’s perfect body and when he reached the bulge in his pants, Dean groaned in anticipation. Cas put Dean’s pants off and a grin appeared on his face when he realized that the hunter wasn’t wearing anything else. He grabbed Dean’s cock and started to stroke it gently. Cas was staring at his lover, analyzing him deeply with his ocean eyes. 

«Fuck Cas, what are you d…»

Dean had been interrupted by the sight of Cas licking his cock, and he couldn’t help himself moaning loudly. Castiel, the angel of the lord, was kneeling in front of him and he was sucking him. Dean grabbed Cas’s hair and the angel groaned. The hunter tried to move his hips in a desperate attempt to fuck Cas’s mouth faster and the angel accelerated his rhythm. 

«Oh Cas I’m gonna come! If you don’t want to… then…»

The hunter was unable to formulate a complete sentence and a few seconds after, he reached his climax with a scream of pleasure. Cas swallowed all of his semen with a moan. A few minutes after, the two men were staring at each over intensely. All of a sudden, Dean  
moved and hugged Castiel. He could feel the warmth of the angel’s body, and he felt safe. He was no longer afraid of anything because he knew that Cas will always be there to watch over him. He knew that and, for the first time in a long time he felt whole again. 

«Cas… I, jeez I’m pretty sure that you know what I mean.»

«No, I don’t Dean. You’re gonna have to tell me.»

«Fuck Cas, I know you get it.»

Castiel leaned himself and put a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips.

«I love you too Dean.»

Dean felt a delightful warmth spreading inside of him. He was in love with his angel since the beginning but alas he was too proud to admit it. It was only at this moment that Dean realized that his lover was still hard. 

«Cas, it’s your turn baby come here.»

It was gonna be a long night for the two men.


End file.
